How Could I Ever Let Her Get Away?
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: Hey I'm back with another Songfic and this time it's Mimoe! If you can call yourself a Mimoe lover then please read and review, Nicely please


Hi to all my readers out there! Hey I'm back with another Songfic but this time it's Mimoe! Haven't seen allot of them around allot anymore. Yes I'm still working on Demon Slayer so you'll have to be patient. This is an idea that I have had for a long time but couldn't decide who the main characters should be... till now. Also Mimi is living in Japan in this fic. Well here it is, as Palmon would say 'Cut the lights and cue the music!'  
**************************************************  
  
  
"How could I let her get away?"  
  
  
  
Joe and Mimi we standing in a train station until Joe's train finally pulled into the station. Joe watched as his luggage was loaded then turned to look at Mimi one last time. He could see that she was trying to hold back the tears but a few still leaked out.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye Mimi....for now." said Joe sadly.  
  
"I guess so Joe." said Mimi before bursting into tears. Joe held her close and wished that he could stay with her but he knew that going to school in Germany would be a great help to help him become a doctor, after all it was his father's dream for him and he couldn't let him down. But what he really wanted to do at the time was just be with Mimi, settle down and have a family. The simple life, that's all he wanted not having to leave the girl that he had been crazy over since they had met in the Digital World. But in the end his father's dream had interfered with his life yet again. The sound of the warning whistle grabbed both of the young couples attention, making them regrettably pull away from each other.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye Joe....for now...but..." Mimi stammered.  
  
"But what Mimi?"  
  
"Oh Joe please don't go! I love you! Please don't go! This isn't what you really want to do! It's what your father wants not you!" She cried as she buried her face in his chest and cried. Joe regretted having to do this but he knew it had to but it didn't stop the tears from falling from his own eyes.  
  
"Mimi...we both agreed about this." he said trying to keep the strain out of his voice but failed. Soon Mimi's sobs slowed and she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Your right Joe ...but ...I still love you. I'll be waiting for you Joe, please don't forget that." Mimi pleaded not knowing that her words felt like a dagger in Joe's heart.  
  
"I'll never forget that Mimi. I love you too much to forget." he said as he gave her one last gentile kiss. The final warning whistle blew making the two pull apart once more.  
  
"You better go or you'll miss your train." said Mimi as she pulled away.  
  
"I know. I'll try to write as often as I can." he said putting on a forced smile. "We'll see each other soon Mimi, I promise." said Joe as she smiled weakly and watched him bored the train just as the final whistle blew and the train started moving. As Joe sat at his windowseat he waved at Mimi she waved goodbye to him as he past until she was no longer in sight. A few more tears escaped his eyes as a single thought crossed his mind 'How could I ever let her go'?  
  
  
  
Two years Later  
  
Joe could hardly believe that he was back in Japan. It felt good to be back and there was one reason that got him through the hard times, Mimi. He got himself registered out then caught a cab and stopped at his parents apartment. The visit was just as he suspected, his mom cried to have her baby boy back, his dad was proud that they now had two more doctors in the family and evan Jim was there. After all the commotion about his return, Joe unpacked his stuff then changed his clothes. Afterward he did what he had promised to do....find Mimi and start their lives together, the way that they wanted not like someone else wanted. Quietly he walked out of the apartment and went downstairs to the outside of the building and started walking to Mimi's apartment. When he got there he asked the clerk if Mimi was still living there but the clerk told him that she had moved out nearly two years ago. He thanked the clerk and left.  
  
  
Music Starts: "Get Away" by Avant  
  
I'm back again, in this town, to find this girl that I used to know  
I bumped into a friend of mine and she told me where to go  
  
As Joe turned around the corner he bumped into Yolie.  
  
"Joe! Is that really you?"  
  
"Sure is. Say Yolie, do you know where I can find Mimi?"  
  
"Sure! She was living at Cherryhill apartments. Apartment J3 I think. Just go down 56th Street and came down left at the corner store."  
  
"Thanks Yolie." said Joe as he sped off. Yolie just watched and smiled before turning to leave.  
  
She said go right down 56th Street and come left at the corner store.  
It'll be a house on the other way hope she didn't move away  
I pray she's still around  
But someone came to the door that I didn't know and I knew I had to let her go  
  
Joe gathered his courage and knocked on the apartment door. A few minutes later a boy that looked similar to Matt came to the door.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?" he asked  
  
"Yes. Dose Mimi Tachikawa live here?"  
  
"Yea and who are you?" asked the boy.  
  
"I'm Joe Kido. I'm just a friend who stopped by. Sorry to bother you." said Joe as he turned and left not evan paying attention to the confused look on the boy's face. Joe just kept walking, not evan paying attention to where he was going. All he could think was 'It's all over.' he kept on walking until he came to a park. He sat down on one of the benches and just stared out at the lake full of happy couples in row boats. As he watched memories briefly passed before his eyes.  
  
Is it over. All over  
I let a good girl get away  
  
Joe remembered saying goodbye to Mimi at the station and how much he regretted doing it.   
  
How could I ever let her away?  
Today is not a happy day  
To many words that I had to say  
Baby I miss you and I need your love  
How could I ever let her get away?  
Today is not a happy day  
It could have been our anniversary  
  
Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out a case containing the ring that he had been carrying for two whole years now.  
  
I'll do anything to have you right here in my arms  
  
Remember when we talked about all the things that we would plan to do  
  
Joe remembers that on one of their dates he asked Mimi what they would do later on in their lives  
  
Our wedding day, a house in a valley, maybe a kid or two  
We could of had it all baby  
but somehow we fell apart  
  
Joe remembers telling Mimi about Germany and his leaving but they both knew the cause of it all. Joe's Father and his dream of his son becoming a doctor just like him.  
  
I agree to take the blame, see I'm feeling so ashamed, I should have tried  
I'll give anything to see your pretty face again  
Hold you, to feel you, heaven give me one more chance  
  
How could I ever let her away?  
Today is not a happy day  
To many words that I had to say  
Baby I miss you and I need your love  
How could I ever let her get away?  
Today is not a happy day  
It could have been our anniversary  
I'll do anything to have you right here in my arms  
  
Remember when we talked about all the things that we would plan to do  
Our wedding day, a house in a valley, maybe a kid or two  
We could of had it all baby  
but somehow we fell apart  
I agree to take the blame, see I'm feeling so ashamed, I should have tried  
I'll give anything to see your pretty face again  
Hold you, to feel you, heaven give me one more chance  
  
Only the possible  
You need to turn back the hands of time  
I'll do anything, give anything  
Just to make her mine  
I can't live without your love baby  
I can't go on another day  
Where did she go, I gotta know  
I let a good girl get away,get away,get away   
  
How could I ever let her away?  
Today is not a happy day  
To many words that I had to say  
Baby I miss you and I need your love  
How could I ever let her get away?   
Today is not a happy day  
It could have been our anniversary  
I'll do anything to have you right here in my arms  
  
Chorus and Music fade out.  
  
Joe just sat looking at the case until finally he put it back in his pocket. Then he sighed and stood ready to leave.  
  
"Joe! Please don't go!" he hared a familiar voice call him. His stopped right in his track and turned to see a girl with long pink hair run towards him.  
  
"Mimi?" it was all he could say at the moment as Mimi tried to catch her breath.  
  
"You...came...back." she panted.  
  
"Yes I did." said Joe with a sheepish grin. 'Man dose she ever look beautiful' he thought as he looked at her. 'Why on earth did I ever leave her?' he mentally kicked himself. "Mimi before I say anything else I...I want to apologies to you."  
  
"Apologies for what Joe?"  
  
"For letting a beautiful lady like you get away."  
  
"Joe...I...I...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well I do Mimi. This is something that I should have done two years ago." said Joe as he took Mimi's hand, pulled out the ring from the case and bent down to one knee. " Mimi Tachikawa, I've loved you from the day we first met and giving you up was the worst mistake of my life...what I'm trying to say is... will you please forgive me and give me the joy of having you for a wife?"  
  
Mimi didn't know what shocked her more. The fact that Joe was apologizing or that he was proposing to her. the ring was beautiful, it was a diamond shaped like a tear drop, like the crest of Sincerity. With tears of happiness in her eyes she proudly said "Yes Joe Kido, I forgive you and would be honored to be you wife." Joe smiled that smile that could make anyone relax and put the ring on her finger. Afterward Joe stood up and softly kissed his wife to be while Mimi gladly returned them. A couple of onlookers applauded as the two kissed before deciding to leave the love birds alone.  
  
"Mimi." said Joe as their lips parted.  
  
"Yes Joe."  
  
"Just how did you find me anyway? and who was that guy at your apartment?"  
  
"Oh, that was my friend Michael from America. he came down for a visit and I ran into Yolie. She told me that you were in town so I just looked for you."   
  
"That Yolie. We really should thank her."  
  
"Yes but first I should thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you kept your promise, you came back and you still remembered that I loved you and still do."  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Kido."  
  
"You too, Mr. Kido." the both said as they embraced and kissed again. Both hardly waiting to start their lives together.  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww isn't love sweet? I've had this idea for months now. Finally I turned it into a fic! So what do you think? Please review! Also could you read and review my other Songfics please? Nice reviews only please  
2/21/01  
  
  
  
  



End file.
